Seal this with my heart
by actress0707
Summary: Its their Death Day, so they might as well welcome it with open arms. But before all that kidnapping buisness, they give each other one last thing. Matt and Mello finally tell each other the truth through a letter, but will it be too late?


_Dear Matt,  
before we die today, I want to tell you the story of my life. I always told you that my parents simply died in an accident, but I want you to know the truth. I don't want to hide anything any longer as we won't be seeing each other once you've read this letter. _

_I was born in a small village in Germany, I can't remember the name of the village, but all I remember is playing in a yard next to a large cathedral at a young age. My mother, from what I was told, was a beautiful woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes were stunning, but not as stunning as your own eyes.  
I was told she was a kind and gentle woman, always making sure I never got into trouble.  
My father was a handsome man. He was an icon to the village, always helping out where he could. My parents loved me, but they were caught in an act of murder.  
I remember a bright light and a blinding pain in my arm, screams and yelling still haunt me in my sleep. During the accident, I blacked out, but when I awoke I was alone in the wreckage still. It was hours until I was found.  
I was nursed back to health at the closest city's hospital, but once I recovered, no one knew what to do with me. They took me to the closest Orphanage and dumped me there. After that, I was shunned from orphanage to orphanage. _

_Mr. Wammy found me when I was seven and he tested me, seeing if I was smart enough for his own orphanage.  
He accepted me, and promised that I would fit in straight away. He was right, I fit in right away with you. We were the trouble makers. M an' M. If I was sick, you would nurse me back to health. If you were sick, I'd nurse you back to health while calling you an idiot for getting sick in the first place.  
I always took out my anger on you, and I regret hurting you. I promised myself not to hurt you, but I blindly broke them. I'm so sorry. _

_When I left Wammy's, I didn't expect you to follow. I didn't want you to be pulled in the mess I was pulling myself into. The abyss of darkness and evil. But you followed me like the puppy you are. The master and his loyal dog. You deserved much better than me, but you still kept by my side.  
I didn't expect you to show up on my apartment doorstep on my sixteenth birthday, all wet and cold, carrying just a single backpack. I was so shocked how you just hugged me, whispering 'Happy Birthday' like when we were younger. I can't even describe how peaceful you looked when you were sleeping on my bed that night. I sat up all night, just watching you, filling in the years I had missed. _

_That bastard Kira separated us, brought us back together. Now he's separating us for good. I want you to remember me, while you are in heaven. I'll be rotting in the pits of hell, paying for the sins I have committed.  
I just wish that we didn't have to do this. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you only days before your nineteenth birthday. If there was another way, I would be taking that option. I hope to god that you survive and out run the security. I don't want you to get scathed. Please forgive me Matt. _

_Before I finish this last letter to you, I want to say something that I can't deny any longer._

I love you.  
Mihael…

_Dear Mello,  
I know that this is the only path for you to surpass Near, and I'm happy that you are finally achieving that goal. Beating Near was all you ever wanted.  
Please read what I have to write, please. For once I'm asking you to do this for me. _

_My life was a terrible thing, until I met you.  
I can't, no I refuse to tell you what horrors were in my life. I don't want you to feel bad about things you've done to me. I don't want you to feel any remorse for me. _

_Before I met you, I used to think that life was just an excuse for the devil to toy with us. As like you, I was shunted around like nothing, but I felt no emotion. I lost all feelings before my time at Wammy's. I was numb. Nothing. A burden to this earth.  
But that day you arrive at Wammy's, everything changed. We were the ones always making trouble for that crack pot fool Roger.  
You were the master, and I was the puppy, always willing to follow you, even if I got into trouble in the process. _

_When you left, it was like everything just collapsed. When you slammed our dorm door, I felt my soul leaving with you. I became an empty shell. I was just what I didn't want to be. An exact older self of before you saved me.  
Did you know that I wanted to walk out in front of a bus? I was so torn that night, I didn't know what to do.  
Then a week later, I packed my back and followed you. I searched everywhere. Then I found a lead to you, I didn't expect you to be in America.  
But the dog always follows the master. _

_I finally found you on your sixteenth birthday, after years of being beaten up by thugs, taking abuse, trying so hard to find just a trace of you.  
I was exhausted by the time I reached your door step, but I had enough energy to hug you and say 'Happy birthday'  
Since then, I've followed you. But now, it's more brutal than Wammy's. _

_I need to get this off my chest, Mel. For years I've been suffering under this pitiful, thing. I wanted to tell you, honestly. But I was afraid of your reaction.  
Would you run? Be disgusted with me? Never talk to me ever again?  
I know that you don't mean to hurt me, Mello. But if you did do any of them, I would most likely shoot myself. The pain would be too much to bear. _

_I love you, Mello.  
There is no denying it, and as today is our death day, I want you to know that nowhere is heaven without you. _

_Please, Mello, I want you to survive this, even if it means that I must die. Because life without you, it's nothing._

_I seal with letter with my heart,  
Mail…_

Mello passed his letter to Matt silently as Matt passed his own letter to Mello. Matt looked at the letter in his hand and looked up at Mello with a sad smile. "Thank you." He stated, meaning much more than Mello thought.  
Mello turned away and opened his letter. As he walked away, he read the letter. He paused and stood still, knowing that Matt was reading his own letter. As he read the last eight words, he heard Matt's camero starting.  
"Matt!" Mello turned to face the red head, but Matt was already driving toward his death. His goggles weren't over his stunning eyes, but they were around his neck. Mello saw Matt rubbing at visible tears as he turned around a corner.  
He felt a burning sensation in his heart as he read the last sentence once again.

_I seal this letter with my heart…_


End file.
